Rainbow Bridge
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Hi, this is quite sad I warn you. This is the same AU as my most recent stories with Flack and OC's and those that have read those will get it. The poem is by an unknown author and sad.


**Rainbow Bridge**

_Hi, this is quite sad I warn you. This is the same AU as my most recent stories with Flack and OC's and those that have read those will get it. The poem is by an unknown author and sad and anyone who has lost a pet close to them will understand. _

…...

Just this side of heaven is a place called Rainbow Bridge.

When an animal dies that has been especially close to someone here, that pet goes to Rainbow Bridge. There are meadows and hills for all of our special friends so they can run and play together. There is plenty of food, water and sunshine, and our friends are warm and comfortable.

All the animals who had been ill and old are restored to health and vigour. Those who were hurt or maimed are made whole and strong again, just as we remember them in our dreams of days and times gone by. The animals are happy and content, except for one small thing; they each miss someone very special to them, who had to be left behind

They all run and play together, but the day comes when one suddenly stops and looks into the distance. His bright eyes are intent. His eager body quivers. Suddenly he begins to run from the group, flying over the green grass, his legs carrying him faster and faster.

You have been spotted, and when you and your special friend finally meet, you cling together in joyous reunion, never to be parted again. The happy kisses rain upon your face; your hands again caress the beloved head, and you look once more into the trusting eyes of your pet, so long gone from your life but never absent from your heart.

Then you cross Rainbow Bridge together...

Author unknown...

…...

Kate stroked the soft black hair gently, murmuring soft reassurances.

"You dad'll be here soon" she said quietly, her voice choked up with emotion.

The dog looked up at her trustingly, finding the energy to wag his tail softly as she spoke.

"Mom?" she heard DJ behind her "How is he?"

"He's old son" she didn't look around, she couldn't "And sick"

"So what's going to..." the seventeen year old bit his lip. The dog had always just been there, he'd known no other. He'd been a best friend, someone to play with, someone to hug when it all went wrong. Skate had been there when he'd broken up with his first girlfriend, and DJ had realised the impact of such a calm and quiet sympathy two years ago when he'd witnessed his father break down and hug the dog fiercely when his own father had died suddenly.

"Dad's coming home" Kate wiped her eyes quickly "We're going to take him to the veterinarian..."

"But..." finally Kate turned around and faced her son sadly.

"It's the kindest thing" she explained "He's been there for us all this time and now, he's hurtin' and it's the last good thing we can do, to stop him hurting any more"

DJ hung his head "I know" he replied sadly, sitting down next to the dog and stroking him "It's just..."

"He's always been here?" Kate supplied with a smile "Yes I know he has, we've had him as long as we've had you"

DJ gave a small laugh "Didn't dad give him to you as a present?"

"Yeah" Kate's eyes teared again and she sniffed "When I stopped work to have you. I was lonely all day by myself, and so one night, dad brought him home"

"He's been great" DJ sighed.

"He has" Kate agreed, turning as she heard the door open. She realised it wasn't Don when she heard the girlish chatter.

"Hey" Mollie stood in the kitchen doorway, taking in the scene, Rosie behind her.

"Hey girls" Kate greeted them.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked, moving forward.

"Skate's poorly" Kate explained "Dad's on his way home, we're taking him to the veterinarian's office"

Rosie had moved on to raiding the fridge, a Flack tradition on entering the house it would seem.

"He'll be OK right though?" her voice muffled through whatever she had found to eat "They fixed him up last time"

No one answered, Mollie sighed and shifted. At fourteen she was old enough to know why her mother was so upset, her brother looked like he might cry any second, and her father was on his way home from work. Rosie at eleven still believed that adults could fix everything.

"Won't he?" although naive she was perceptive enough to notice the silence.

DJ stood and put an arm around his youngest sister "No" he said gently "He won't"

Rosie's face fell and her lip wobbled as tears started to fall down her cheeks "He's going to die?"

DJ nodded, looking away as his eyes also burned.

"Oh mom" Mollie sat next to her mother, she remained calm, not tearful, but she hugged her mother.

"I know" Kate said through her tears "Dad'll be here soon. I'll leave you guys to..."

She stood and left the kitchen, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't know where to go.

…...

Don crouched down next to the open rear door of the car, one hand was stroking the old dog's head, the other holding Kate's free hand. With her other hand Kate tickled his muzzle gently as it lay on her lap where she sat in the back of the car, and Skate reached his tongue out and licked her a couple of times. His eyes, as his muzzle, ringed with grey hairs through the jet black of his coat, turned adoringly to Don as he spoke.

"You're nearly as grey as me old man" he said fondly, his voice not quite level.

Kate smiled, puling her hand from Don's she wiped her eyes again.

"I'm gonna miss him" she said quietly, Don nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to bring him in?" a voice said.

"Can you do it here?" Don asked the woman in green scrubs "We'd like to take him home, after..."

"He'll be in the garden" Kate explained.

"Of course" the woman gave them an understanding smile, she felt a little sad herself, she'd known this dog and family since he was a small wriggling pup. Going around the other side she opened the door and leaned in, everything was ready.

Skate turned his head and looked at her, wagging his tail a couple of times. As the drug slid in he looked again at Don and finally at Kate, with one last lick of her fingers he slipped away.

"Goodbye old boy" Don said, wiping his eyes before he kissed the top of his head.

Kate gave a deep sigh and as Don supported the dogs head she slid out of the back seat, reaching down she kissed him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

…...

Don stared for a while at the small mound of earth, a lifetime of memories were running through his head.

He felt someone against him and put his arm around Kate as she crept up next to him, taking the coffee she handed him. He kissed the top of her head.

"He was the best present you ever bought me" she said sadly.

He gave her a sad smile "He was great"

"The kids are gutted" she sighed "They never knew life without him"

Don nodded and sighed deeply.

Kate waited a few moments before speaking again "Raider will be retiring in a month"

Don smiled, Raider was one of the dogs that Skate had fathered to a black Labrador bitch that had worked as a sniffer dog for the NYPD, Skate had a good pedigree and he'd fathered a litter of pups later in life that had all gone on to be working with the police in one capacity or another.

After having their last child, Kate had transferred to the dog handling section, to enable her to work better hours, and that's how Skate had ended up becoming a father later in life. One of his pups, Raider, had been in her section with his handler John, she hadn't worked with him, but knew him.

Her own canine partner, Dolly, was a German shepherd with as much attitude as her mistress. One of the things Kate loved about the job was the fact Skate had been able to go with her. Dolly gave a low whine from the garage where she lived, she'd known Skate from a puppy herself, and she would miss him too, but she was a working dog and not the family pet.

"Are you bringing him home?" Don asked her "Can he retire with us?"

"I think so" Kate nodded "John said he can't take him when he retires and the boss said they'd rather he goes with one of us than re-home him"

"Good" Don said, turning and guiding Kate back into the house. With one last look he locked the back door, that dog would leave a hole in the family no one could fill, but his son would go a long way to helping.

…_..._

_This was inspired by losing three very special equine friends recently that have gone over the Rainbow Bridge. RIP you guys, wonderful horses and friends. _


End file.
